


Dinner

by radvsblue



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my cat broke into your apartment and ate all of your plants so i asked you out for dinner to apologize” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing im sorry i just felt like writing  
> au from [this](http://preserumsteve.co.vu/post/113206068542/aus-for-your-consideration) post on tumblr

Garrett had left the balcony door open. His mother had needed his help with an errand, so he'd been in a rush to leave, but still. He had left the door open. And now, there was a cat sunbathing on his counter and dirt all over his floor. His flower pots were broken and it didn't look like any of his plants had survived, that cat having, presumably, eaten them.

He thinks, as he gets the broom and begins sweeping, that this wouldn't have happened if Sparrow were here. But mother had insisted that the dog stay with her when he moved out.

Garrett cleans up quickly and makes a note to buy more plants next chance he can. Then, he's picking the cat up, petting it gently to keep it calm, and leaving his apartment to visit his neighbor.

"Hello?" his neighbor says through the door after he's knocked.

"I think I have your cat."

Garrett's never actually met his neighbor, just seen the cat sunbathing on the balcony next to his every once in a while. He's completely sure that it's his neighbors cat after the man steps out with the most relieved look on his face that Garrett's ever seen.

"Ser-Pounce-A-Lot!" he says, and the cat makes a strange, happy sounding noise in response. The man wastes no time in taking the cat from Garrett's arms. "I was so worried, I couldn't fine him. Thank you!"

"It's no problem," Garrett replies as the man begins cooing over his cat. He smiles at the display. "He ate my plants."

His neighbor stops nuzzling his cat and looks up at him. It's quiet for a moment, save for the purring of Ser-Pounce-A-Lot.

"I am so sorry."

"It's no problem, really."

"Let me make it up to you."

"That's not necessary."

"Dinner," he says, and Garrett notices that he won't quite meet his eyes. "I can, uh, buy you dinner?"

"... Like a date?" Garrett asks after debating whether or not it was a good idea. In the end he figured, hey, what the hell. If the guy thinks he's weird for asking it then he doesn't have to talk to him again. It's not like they were close neighbors before this.

His neighbor laughs and Garrett can see that he's blushing.

"Um, if you, ah," he coughs and sets down Ser-Pounce-A-Lot who runs into his apartment. "I mean, if you want it to be?"

Garrett smiles and says that he'll be back at six, heading back to his apartment.

"I'm, uh, Anders, by the way."

He looks back just before going inside, his neighbor still standing in the hall, still blushing. He smiles.

"It was nice meeting you, Anders. I'm Garrett."


End file.
